


Pajama Party

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Food, Foot Fetish, Genderplay, Happy Ending, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back in brooklyn, my kink list, post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: “Let’s have a pajama party,” Bucky said.“Do a lot of people come or just us,” Steve asked.“Just us,” Bucky said slow, to watch Steve smile.





	Pajama Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kinktober, and for my kink list, hitting three things on the list: food, foot fetish, and genderplay. This is a tender and quiet story, but I tried to include the prompts as well as I could. Please let me know what you think!

 

 

“Let’s have a pajama party,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve nodded immediately.Then frowned, and asked, “What do you mean by pajama party?” 

 

“It’s not rocket science, you mook,” Bucky laughed.“Put on pajamas and have a party.” 

 

“Do a lot of people come or just us,” Steve asked.By the way he asked, Bucky knew what Steve hoped the answer would be. 

 

“Just us,” Bucky said slow, to watch Steve smile. 

 

“And how does this work if we don’t usually wear pajamas,” Steve asked, sly and curious.Steve liked to sleep in the nude, and once Bucky was able to convince himself he was safe in the bed, he did too, wrapped flush against Steve. 

 

“Well, step one is we get ourselves some really nice pajamas,” Bucky said. 

 

“Do the wolf and the sloth suit count?” Steve asked, brightening up. 

 

“No,” Bucky said.“Those are lounge wear, for every day.This is a pajama party, for special.We have to get pajamas.And,” he waggled his eyebrows, “the sexier the better.” 

 

“Oh,” Steve said.“It’s a sexy pajama party.” 

 

“Yes,” Bucky said. 

 

“And… it’s a surprise?” Steve asked.“How sexy the pajamas are?” 

 

“Sure,” Bucky drawled. 

 

Steve smiled.“How long do we got to plan this thing?” 

 

“We don’t gotta set a date,” Bucky said.“When you’re ready, you let me know, and I’ll be ready too.” 

 

“Gotcha,” Steve said, and sauntered off at a nonchalant speed toward his laptop, where he laughed and plotted to himself for the rest of the day.Bucky, meanwhile was doing much the same. 

 

Over the next few days, mysterious packages arrived downstairs where the mail was dropped.Bucky made sure Sal, their receptionist slash security guard, knew to keep their packages separate because they were surprises.Sal got it and twisted a locked key to their lips.“Mum’s the word,” they said, and Bucky gave them a thumbs up. 

 

Bucky liked to shop.He loved the internet and how you could get almost anything from anywhere in just a couple of days.He loved the fact that money was no longer an object for them, after being so poor for so long as kids.Steve had really always been just about poor as dirt.His mother was a nurse, which wasn’t bad, but Steve was always sick, and that ate up their money. Then after she died, Steve really had nothing. Sarah had sold away her things over the years to make ends meet, so when she died, Steve had squat to fall back on — except for Bucky himself, who would have done something drastic if Steve had kept on dragging his heels about moving in together. 

 

Nowadays, they had income — army money from the years of back pay, and Avengers money, now that they were both Avengers in good standing again.Avengers made really good money, because it was Stark money.Bucky might have felt a little bad about it till he pulled Stark’s ass out of the fire for the umpteenth time, then he agreed with Sam and Clint and Scott that they had to get paid and it was no hardship for Stark to pay them.They were practically required to keep a place in New York City, and Steve had really pined over buying the building they’d used to live in, so when Bucky said yes they bought it, renovated it, and made it their own.The first floor was retail, the second floor was where they had their offices that managed their charitable foundation and public relations, and the third floor was their home, complete with roof access and a garden up there.To Bucky it was sheer heaven, and he knew, wherever he was, that was heaven to Steve, which made him pretty pleased. 

 

Thus the pajama party. Steve would never be comfortable spending money.He was a poor kid down to the bone. (Literally: when they ate something with bones, Steve put the bones in a bag in the freezer to boil for broth later.). The idea behind the pajama party was to be a little decadent.To enjoy themselves.To pamper themselves for no other reason than they wanted to feel luxurious.Bucky was really looking forward to it, actually.And actually, the things he was buying weren't all that expensive… it was just the frivolity of it. To be frivolous was the challenge. As for sexy, Bucky considered that just came naturally, both for his doll Stevie, and for himself. 

 

He bought this and that and started to feel very happy.He consulted with Sal a couple times, and they told him to go for it.“If it makes you happy, treat yourself!” they said, and Bucky thought, yeah.I will. 

 

“You almost ready?” Bucky asked over dinner on Wednesday. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, all cool and casual, so Bucky knew he was bursting with excitement. 

 

“You wanna say, Friday night?” Bucky asked.

 

“Sure,” Steve said. Under the table his right knee jumped up and down. 

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, keeping his face just as straight. 

 

“So, we oughta make a list for party food and stuff…” 

 

Bucky agreed, and they started a list on the fridge.Steve wanted pizza and cupcakes.Both of those things had to be ordered in advance, because Steve was very particular about where he would buy his pizza, and it was one of those places the hipsters had found out about.But if Steve, and Steve alone, put in an order in advance, he got his pie on request, out of respect for Captain America. So the shield did sometimes have its perks.The cupcakes, Steve adored, but they needed to order them NOW for a party on Friday.They ordered one dozen and let the manager surprise them with the variety.There was no such thing as a bad cupcake. 

 

Onto the list went beer (Steve and Bucky loved to drink Schaefer, the beer they used to drink at Ebbett’s Field about a hundred years ago.It was watery and weak but it tasted like home), popcorn (because Bucky loved popping corn), ice cream (to go with the cupcakes, even though Steve said the cupcakes could stand alone), and some mixed nuts and pretzels and dinner mints, because it was a party.

 

They had a standing grocery order but sometimes it was fun to go out and just shop for a few things.They could pick up bagels and cream cheese, or some weird new vegetable for dinner during the week… you never knew what you might see.Steve liked to buy Bucky flowers. “I want our home to be a garden so you’re always surrounded by color and sunlight,” he said.“You are artsy as fuck,” Bucky accused him. “You love it,” Steve shrugged.“Yes, I do,” Bucky acknowledged. 

 

The night of the pajama party finally arrived. 

 

“The party will begin at 7:30 pm,” Bucky announced.“Make sure you have everything you need because I do not want to have to run out shopping once we’re rolling.” 

 

“We can always make do,” Steve said. 

 

“No!” Bucky ranted, arms wild. “Absolutely not!This is about luxury!No making do!Use a little forethought!You’re the greatest military strategist of our day!” 

 

Steve grabbed Bucky, pulled him close, and nestled their hips together. “And you’re my sergeant, so you gotta make sure you get everything I’m liable to overlook.” 

 

“Sir, yes sir,” Bucky said and kissed Steve happily. 

 

“Dibs on the ensuite bathroom from 6-7 pm,” Steve said as he pulled back for air. 

 

“Oh, dang, I gotta go upstairs and use the palatial bath,” Bucky mock complained. Steve always let Bucky have the upstairs bath, which was really a bathroom fit for a billionaire, with both a jacuzzi and a rain shower, in the absence of a rooftop pool like Tony would’ve insisted they have on the West coast. 

 

Bucky went up to the cabana level guest quarters where they had the palatial bath. The roof level also featured the garden deck and landing pad for their friends who could fly, cloaked with impenetrable Wakandan stealth tech that even Tony hadn’t hacked yet. 

 

Bucky loved to stand in the hot rain shower and look out the wall of glass across the rooftop garden.Steve wasn’t kidding about making their home a garden.He had plants and flowers everywhere.They both had gotten use to having lush plant life around from living in Wakanda. And of course, the amazing one way glass and the stealth shield meant he could stand in his shower with floor to ceiling glass walls, enjoying the view and no one else was the wiser. 

 

Bucky took his time in the shower, luxuriating with the conditioner and exfoliating briskly till he was smooth as rose petals.He dried off with their fluffy towels and put on his awesome new silk pajamas.They were blue with fine, purple paisleys. When he put them on he practically wriggled with delight.It made him want to roll all over the bed just to feel them against his skin. 

 

It was almost seven, so Bucky went back downstairs to the master suite. A proper pajama party takes place in the bedroom, so everything had to be set up to happen in the bedroom.He got all the contents of his packages out of their hiding places and stowed them around the room. He called the pizza place to make sure the delivery would be on time at 7:30.He staged the cupcakes beautifully in the kitchen, put the pretzels and mints and mixed nuts into bowls on a tray.He heated up some hot fudge so it would be ready in case it was needed with the ice cream and cupcakes.He put their pint glasses in the freezer to chill ahead of time for the Schaefer. 

 

Then he went back into the bedroom, fluffed all the pillows and extra blankets, and waited for Steve to emerge from the ensuite bath. 

 

Steve emerged precisely at 6:59, dressed in his sexy new pajamas. 

 

Bucky stared, jaw dropping, heart pounding.He very much liked Steve’s pajamas. 

 

If you could call them that. 

 

Steve was dressed in the most beautiful pale blue satin chemise, and a flowing peignoir.The contours clung to him perfectly, like they’d been tailored.In fact they had to have been.No one else in the world had Steve’s precise measurements — those broad shoulders, massive chest, and tiny waist.The chemise floated along his curves like a dream.Bucky had always known he swung both ways — but Steve was like nothing he had ever imagined, perfectly masculine yet alluringly feminine at the same time.His blond hair flipped back, his statuesque neck, and his smooth, hairless body — the way he moved with power and confidence, yet graceful, the peignoir floating around him.He made Bucky feel like a jerk in his expensive silk pajama set. 

 

Steve floated over to the bed and perched beside him, just like an angel. 

 

“Good golly, Steve,” Bucky stammered. 

 

“I like your pajamas, Buck,” Steve replied, cool as a cucumber. 

 

“Uhh…..” Bucky said, not sure what came next. 

 

“What do we do next?” Steve asked, his lashes lowered across his sparkling blue eyes. 

 

Bucky was saved by the bell as the pizza arrived a little early. 

 

“Let’s get our beers and eat some pizza!” Bucky said. 

 

“With plenty of napkins,” Steve suggested. 

 

Bucky wanted to be luxurious but he wanted to be smart about it.He didn’t want to ruin their nice new duds with pizza grease in the first five minutes, so he got out three big cloth napkins for each of them and hoped that would do the trick. 

 

It was always fun to watch Steve eat pizza.He had two pizza eating techniques.At the table he ate pizza with a knife and fork.But here, in the bed, he folded it lengthwise and nibbled at it point first.it really was excellent pizza, cheesy and crispy, with plenty of toppings.And they had ordered five (any they didn’t eat, they would save for later). 

 

Bucky watched Steve eat pizza, wiping his greasy fingers delicately on the cloth napkins, licking his lips and rolling his eyes at the rich, comforting flavors, and it was so good — to watch Steve enjoying himself, no ulterior concerns, just having a good time, eating pizza. 

 

This pajama party was perfect so far! 

 

After they had their fill of pizza, Bucky thought they’d go straight on to cupcakes.But Steve had another idea. 

 

“Bucky, I thought you might like to do my toes.”

 

“Do? Your toes?” Bucky said, mouth going dry. 

 

“Uh huh, well, my feet and toes.I got this peppermint lotion, for foot rubs.I’ll do you first, then you do me.” 

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, remembering to voice out loud his enthusiastic consent. 

 

Steve pulled out some towels and put them in his lap.He pulled Bucky’s foot onto his lap, squirted some peppermint lotion into his hands, and proceeded to wreck Bucky’s body and brain with the most voluptuous feelings, digging his big strong thumbs into Bucky’s tight arches, pulling his toes, rotating his ankles in his warm, powerful hands…. Bucky fell into a trance, and only slightly emerged when Steve asked him to change feet.Then he fell even deeper when Steve did the other side. 

 

At last he heard Steve say, “now you do me,” and he had to practically drag himself back into consciousness. 

 

He tried to do all the same things for Steve that Steve had done for him. But Steve also wanted Bucky to paint his toenails. 

 

“When I was looking up pajama parties, it seemed like painting each other’s toenails was a very important piece of it.” 

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve had ordered  a bottle of beautiful blue nail color.It was the same blue as Bucky’s old jacket from when he was a Howlie. 

 

Bucky grasped Steve’s foot in his hand and delicately painted each perfect toenail.It was wild how Steve’s feet were strong and perfect men’s feet, but then, the beatifully painted toenails threw Bucky’s brain for a loop. It made Steve’s feet alluring, strange and elegant. 

 

“I know you always liked dressing up nice,” Steve said.“This is really fun, I’m glad you thought of this.” 

 

That was a thought.Bucky considered it.Sure, he’d always liked to comb his hair just so and dress as nicely as he could when he went out dancing.Now that he was part of the 21st century, he liked to wear bright colors and put his hair up in a bun. This toenail painting thing, he liked it.It was like a fancy secret only he and Stevie would know about. 

 

“Paint mine too,” Bucky said, so Steve did. 

 

“You want any details?” Steve suggested. 

 

“What details?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Um, little swirls, glitter, rhinestones…” 

 

“You got all that?” Bucky said. 

 

“Sure,” Steve smiled. 

 

“This is a side of you I never expected,” Bucky said. 

 

“Really it’s for you as much as for me,” Steve said.“I thought you’d like it.” 

 

“I like doing you and having it done,” Bucky nodded. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Steve laughed. 

 

“I want swirls,” Bucky said. 

 

“Okay, watch how it works,” Steve said.He brought out a few more colors and some tooth picks.He gathered up some red on the toothpick and made a droplet on Bucky’s nail.Then he made a second smaller droplet with silver, and tiny drop of the original blue beside that.Then he took a final toothpick and dragged it through, marbleizing the colors and swirling them a bit from side to side. 

 

“That’s so cool,” Bucky said.

 

“I watched a video,” Steve grinned as he put away the nail colors. 

 

“Now we have to walk around in these paper flip-flops till the color dries.” 

 

They put on their paper flip-flops and went to the kitchen to try the cupcakes.The store had included a legend: pineapple upside down,peanut-buttter fudge cheesecake swirl; triple chocolate cherry chunk; carrot cake with cream cheese icing; Caribbean black cake with rum frosting; and coffee with butterscotch icing.There were two of each.Steve insisted they cut one of each flavor in half, then each take a bite of one half to find out which was their favorite. 

 

Bucky was used to Steve’s eccentricities from way back.Steve had been the kind of kid who could stretch a single sucker out over a week, doling himself a set number of licks per day.Bucky dutifully halved and quartered the cupcakes, then got them each forks. 

 

He dipped his fork in the Caribbean black cake and fed it to Steve and took a bit for himself.Steve allowed only one bite per cupcake until they’d tried them all. 

 

Steve had a pencil!and was using it to notate on the legend! for crying out loud. 

 

“This is rich, and spicy, and the rum tastes fantastic. 5 stars.”Steve carefully notated and drew the five stars. 

 

“Steve, these are Brooklyn’s finest cupcakes.They’re all gonna get five stars.” 

 

“We don’t know that yet.What’s your rating?” 

 

“Five stars,” said Bucky.“But I feel like the cake is a little too heavy for the cupcake genre.” 

 

“Too heavy” scribbled Steve.“4.75 stars.” 

 

“I gave it five!” Bucky said. 

 

“Yes, but you modified with a criticism.The cupcakes deserve honest feedback.” 

 

“You been spending too much time with the Widow,” Bucky mumbled. Natasha was famous for her unrelenting honest criticism in the training room.Nothing less than perfection was acceptable to Natasha. 

 

“Next,” Steve said. 

 

Bucky was secretly ranking them in the order he thought would be from very good to best. 

 

“Peanut-buttter fudge cheesecake swirl,” he said, doling Steve a big bite that had all the flavors in it. 

 

“Mmm,” Steve said seriously, as Bucky tasted.“Four stars.The flavors are good, but they’re fighting in my mouth.” 

 

“Too much on the peanut butter,” Bucky agreed.“3.8.” 

 

They drank a little beer to cleanse the palate then went on to the pineapple upside down.

 

“Oh!this is fantastic,” Steve said.“This tastes just like what your ma used to make!” 

 

Bucky remembered, the can of crushed pineapple and the way the juice sank down into the cake when it was flipped over.He had to shake his head to rise above the impending tears. “Five stars,” Bucky said. 

 

“Five,” Steve said, writing down, “tastes like home.” 

 

The carrot and coffee with butterscotch were both strong offerings, judged at a 4.6 (“the icing is a tad too rich” — “it’s creamcheese icing Stevie whadda they gonna do?” ) and a 4.7 (“tastes like a latte” — “but that’s a good thing, isn’t it Buck?”) respectively. 

 

Their forks hovered over the triple chocolate cherry chunk, a heavy favorite, and one they’d both loved in the past. 

 

Bucky fed a good bite to Steve and watched the perfect teeth scrape the fork clean. The lips and tongue were also perfect in his opinion. 

 

They rolled the chocolate around in their mouths.“It’s very good,” Steve said. “Nearly flawless,” said Bucky.“Predictable though,” judged Steve.“4.9.” “Agreed.” 

 

And the winner was the pineapple upside down. 

 

“This recipe, Buck,” Steve enthused. 

 

“I know,” Bucky said. 

 

They were both taking teeny tiny bites to make it last. 

 

“The cake is so wholesome and crumbly,” Bucky said, savoring the little crumbs on his tongue.

 

“And not too goddamn sweet!” Steve exclaimed.Steve hated how sweet everything was nowadays. Bucky didn’t mind as much. 

 

“How do you even upside down a cupcake?” Bucky wondered. 

 

“I think we might need to give it a six.” 

 

“Exceeds expectations,” Bucky acknowledged. 

 

They leaned up against each other, back to the counter, and finished the first pineapple upside down cupcake in respectful and appreciative silence, punctuated by sincere moans of enjoyment. 

 

After chasing away all the crumbs with his fork, Steve put the lid back on the box, with the annotated legend on top. 

 

“This bakery is so good,” Steve said, with War Bonds levels of gravitas. 

 

“It really, really is,” Bucky agreed. 

 

Then they both let out a deep breath and went back to the bedroom, hand in hand.

 

Bucky had chosen a movie.It was considered a comedy classic, starring a guy named Danny Kaye. 

 

“Do you remember this guy?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Steve said. 

 

“He was named the king of Brooklyn in 1986.” 

 

“What? wow!” 

 

“He made a slew of movies in the forties and fifties.I picked this one because of Rathbone.” 

 

“Rathbone!” Steve breathed. 

 

In 1935 they had gone to see ‘Captain Blood’, a pirate flick based on one of the Sabatini novels Bucky regularly devoured.That [sword fight between Flynn and Rathbone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82saSMM2F-o) had been the stuff of legend for Steve and Bucky — even overshadowing the [epic fight in Robin Hood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlWmivZorzs) 

 

“Put it on!” Steve demanded. 

 

“Go ahead and start it while I make the popcorn,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve fluffed the pillows up against the headboard, and cued up the movie.As usual, the credits rolled first, giving Bucky plenty of time to finish the popcorn. 

 

This Danny Kaye guy seemed so familiar.His accent, his jokes, the slapstick humor — by five minutes in Steve and Bucky were cuddled together under the blankets, smiling and enjoying themselves.Best of all was when [Kaye and Rathbone fought](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSNGeazCW6I), and Rathbone was just as great a villain as ever (his impeccable portrayal of Sherlock Holmes notwithstanding). It was the perfect movie for the two of them — so much like so many they had enjoyed. 

 

“Oh Bucky,” Steve said, when the movie was over.“That was great.” 

 

“It really was. He started making movies just after… well, you know.” 

 

“Well, that’s something to look forward to!” Steve declared. 

 

“You know Steve, there’s plenty of good movies out there today.” 

 

“Yes, but sometimes it’s nice to be reminded…. you know, the way people acted and sounded back then…” 

 

“It’s not so different from now… “ Bucky didn’t want Steve getting too wistful at the pajama party. 

Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky on the cheek.“I’m just so glad you’re right here next to me, right where you belong.I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

 

“You’d have to get Peg’s blondie cousin to paint your toenails.” 

 

“Bucky!”

 

“Just kidding, come on, Steve, you know I’m over that.” 

 

“Don’t even joke, you know you’re the only one for me.” 

 

“I’m glad, cause you’re the only one for me too.Just looking at you, doll, you knock my socks off.”

 

“You say that to all the gals,” Steve said, fluttering his perfect eyelashes. 

 

Bucky took a pause. “Answer me something.” 

 

“Sure,” Steve said. 

 

“What made you dress up like a gal for this party?” 

 

Steve took a breath and let it out.“It’s hard to put in words, but I been thinking… it’s not that I wish I was a girl, or that I don’t feel like a man, as such…. you know Dr. Erskine told me the serum would make me more of what I am inside, so I suppose that’s what it did.But really, a lot of the time, I had to think about that.It made me a better soldier — it fixed my eyesight and gave me a photographic memory— but, those same skills that made me a better soldier also made me a better artist. You know?” 

 

“Yes,” Bucky said.“I was a dancer — but those same skills applied to fighting hand to hand.” 

 

“So, I think….” Steve said slowly, thinking out loud, “I think I want to ponder the ways I can be myself when I’m not Captain America. Yes, I’m a strategist, but I also like to compare cupcakes. Yes, I can run all day, but I also want to plant flowers and cook for you and keep a neat house. I can jump out of a plane into the ocean —“ 

 

“Punk!” Bucky swore, like he always did.

 

“— but I want to be soft and gentle sometimes.Like now.This pajama party was really a great idea.” 

 

“Listen,” Bucky said.“I just want to say this, whatever it means. Looking at you, tonight, made me really think.I love you no matter what you’re wearing — kevlar or silk, it doesn’t matter.I love you inside and out.So you do whatever exploration you want — I just want you to be however makes you feel happiest.” 

 

“That’s what I always want for you,” Steve replied with a smile. 

 

“So no matter what you wear, Stevie — you’re the bee’s knees.” 

 

“And you’re the cat’s pajamas!” Steve replied, and kissed Bucky on the lips.It was sweet and soft and gentle, but it was still Steve —holding himself in check, but Bucky could tell he was enjoying himself. 

 

“I think now, we need to proceed to the next stage of the party,” Bucky said. 

 

“What stage is that?” 

 

“The making love.” 

 

“I like that stage!” Steve said. 

 

They pulled up the covers and cuddled close. Life had presented them with so many hardships, but now, at last, against all odds — or because of their intertwined destinies — they were together, and the road ahead was smooth and even. 

 

Bucky stroked over Steve’s smooth skin and delighted in kissing him slow and deep. He licked inside Steve’s mouth, tasting the last remaining traces of pineapple upside down, and popcorn and beer.He twined his toes against Steve’s feet, smiling to think about their matching toenails. 

 

“Everything about you is perfect,” he whispered to Steve. 

 

“That’s what I think about you,” Steve whispered back.“I’ve loved you, been in love with you, for as long as I can remember.” 

 

“But I’m not perfect,” Bucky said.“Far from it.” 

 

“You’re perfect to me,” Steve said.“To me, you’re an angel on earth. Someone up there must like me, bringing you back to me.”

 

“We sound like we’re besotted — but at least we’re saps together,” Bucky said. 

 

“Saps in pajamas eating cupcakes and watching old movies.” 

 

“Sounds terrific!” 

 

“Make love to me Bucky, forever and ever,” Steve said, lying back and pulling Bucky even closer.

 

“Honeypie, we already made a vow—till death do us part,” Bucky answered, smooching his husband. 

 

“Till the end of the line,” Steve said under his breath, but Bucky heard him. 

 

“Till infinity, line without end,” Bucky swore. 

 

“Amen,” Steve whispered.“Amen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. 
> 
> I've worked through and past the ending of Infinity War to get here. My current headcanon is a happy place!


End file.
